Boruto x DBZ
by BlackShiro
Summary: Esta es mi primera FanFic así que siento mucho si tiene errores.. :) subiere un capítulo por dia


Qué hubiera pasado si Boruto, Sarada y Mitsuki viajaban al mundo de Dragón Ball Z.

Este es mi primer FanFic por lo que si ven algún error pueden decírmelo y lo corregiré en el próximo capítulo.

Todo comienza cuando Boruto, Sarada y Mitsuki se encontraban en la oficina del hokage, buscando entre los pergaminos secretos algún jutsu que les ayudará a escapar de Naruto, ya que Boruto al hacer una travesura como siempre, destruyó su habitación y Naruto molesto empezó a perseguir a Boruto.

-Sarada, encontraste algo para escapar!?

Dijo Boruto algo nervioso.

-No, y ni siquiera sé por qué te ayudo, me meterás en problemas... Dijo Sarda molesta.

-Boruto, mira esto. ~Dijo Mitsuki~ Jutsu Traslado Dimensional.

Boruto y Sarada fueron a ver el pergamino y empezaron a practicar las poses de manos.

-Es muy difícil, nose si podré hacerlo. ~Dijo Boruto aún más nervioso~

En eso Sarada hizo las poses de manos y dijo Jutsu Traslado Dimensional y puso su mano en el suelo apareciendo un sello el cual rodeaba a los 3, en eso Naruto entra a la oficina y ve el sello.

-No lo hagan! Si no lo dominan no podrán regresar!

-QUE!!? ~Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo, desapareciendo frente a Naruto~

Naruto vio esto y se arrodillo diciendo:

-Tendre que ir... pero el Jutsu solo puede ser usado 1 vez cada 6 meses... Cómo le diré esto a Hinata y Sarada?...

Boruto y los demás aparecían en otra dimensión, cayendo al suelo.

-Diganme que escuche mal... ~Dijo Sarada~

-Mi papá dijo que si no lo dominamos... No podríamos regresar? ~Dijo boruto~

En eso Sarada intenta hacer el Jutsu pero no puede.

-Tal vez te falte chacra Sarada ~Dijo Boruto~

-No es eso ~Interrumpio mitsuki~ Por lo que alcance a leer en el pergamino, este Jutsu solo puede utilizarse 1 vez cada 6 meses, es por eso que es un Jutsu prohibido, solo debe utilizarse en el caso de que la aldea este por ser destruida o algo peor.

-6 MESES!!? ~gritaron Boruto y Sarada al mismo tiempo~

-Todo esto es tu culpa Boruto! ~Dijo Sarada~ por querer escapar de tu papá ahora estamos aquí!

-Pero tú hiciste el Jutsu y además pudiste haber dicho que no desde un principio, nunca te obligue a nada! ~Dijo Boruto~

En eso Mitsuki les tapa la boca a ambos para que dejarán de gritar. -En vez de estar discutiendo mejor vayamos a explorar este lugar, después de todo se ve que no es tan diferente a la aldea. ~Dijo Mitsuki al ver que estaban en un bosque~ Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y dejaron de pelear.

Empezaron a caminar pero de repente escucharon un grito de un niño que estaba algo lejos y sintieron un viento muy fuerte.

-Que fue eso?! ~Dijo Boruto~

-No lose, vamos! ~Dijo Sarada tomando a ambos de la camisa y empezando a correr. En un par de minutos llegaron al lugar y se dieron cuenta de que había un niño rubio de su edad peleando contra un hombre con una especie de armadura verde.

-Donde diablos estamos!? ~Dijo Boruto impresionado~

-No lose, pero por lo visto ya no estamos en la aldea y mucho menos en el país del fuego ~Dijo Sarada viendo como peleaba el chico rubio~

-Ese chico desprende un poder Increíble, incluso es visible, miren esa aura amarilla. ~Dijo Mitsuki espectando la batalla muy atentamente~

En eso, Boruto voltea hacia otro lado y se percata de que no era el único que estaba peleando.

-Miren! Aya hay más sujetos pelando! ~Señalo Boruto~

-Es verdad, que dicen, los ayudamos? ~Dijo Sarada algo emocionada por su primera batalla en otra dimension~

-De acuerdo! ~Dijo Boruto entusiasmado~

Los guerreros Z se encontraban peleando con los minis Cell con los cuales tenían algo de dificultad, en eso un Mini Cell estaba por Asesinar a Trunks, en eso se escucha una voz diciendo. -Razengan! en eso se escucha una explosión y el mini Cell quedó tirado en el suelo, Trunks al darse cuanta, no dudo y destruyó al mini Cell con una ráfaga de ki. Volteo a ver quién lo había salvado y vio que era un niño rubio con una chaqueta negra.

-Tu quien eres!? ~Dijo Trunks algo impresionado~

-Mi nombre es Boruto Usumaki, bueno, veo que tus amigos tienen problemas, los ayudaremos!

-Ayudaremos? quienes? ~Dijo Trunks algo confundido~

En eso Boruto dijo Jutsu Clones de sombra, en eso aparecieron 4 clones de Boruto y dijo -Nosotros y ellos!- En eso señaló a Sarada y Mitsuki que estaban peleando con los mini Cell restantes, Boruto y sus clones fueron a atacar a los demás mini Cell.

-Quienes son estos mocosos!? ~Dijo vegeta algo enojado~

-No se de donde vienen pero ese chico de negro me salvó la vida... ~Dijo Trunks agradecidamente~

-Cual de todos? ~Dijo Picoro algo confundido viendo como peleaban los clones de Boruto~

-Eso no importa! Ahora hay que acabar con estas basuras. ~Dijo vegeta con una sonrisa en su cara~

En eso Trunks les dijo -Muchas gracias por su ayuda, ahora dejenos el resto!

En eso Boruto, Sarada y Mitsuki dejaron de pelear y se dispusieron a ver la pelea.

-Odio decirlo pero casi no les hicimos nada... ~Dijo Boruto cansado~

En eso los 3 ven como destruían los mini Cell con una ráfaga de ki.

-Increible! ~Dijo sarada con la boca abierta~

En eso Boruto fue con los guerreros Z y les pregunto cómo habían hecho eso.

Trunks les dijo que solamente era ki.

-Ki? ~Dijo Sarada que escuchaba la conversación y se acercó a boruto~

-Acaso lo que usaste para derrotar al mini Cell hace un momento no fue ki? ~le pregunto Trunks a boruto~

-Ah, te refieres a mi razengan, no, eso fue chacra.

-Chacra? ~pregunto vegeta~

-Si, el chacra es la energía vital y espiritual que poseemos, al combinarse se pueden crear jutsus como el de Boruto ~en eso Boruto hace el Jutsu clones de sombras~.

-Ya veo ~Dijo trunks~

-Pero ahora expliquenos lo del ki ~Dijo Boruto emocionado~

-Bueno, el ki es la energía vital que todo ser vivo posee, y que con el debido entrenamiento puede ser expulsado y utilizarlo, además de que aumenta el rendimiento físico, la velocidad, fuerza eh incluso puedes desarrollar técnicas como esta ~en eso Trunks crea una esfera de ki y la lanza al suelo y se crea una explosión~

-Cool! Creen que nosotros podamos hacer eso? ~Pregunto Boruto emocionado por el poder del ki~

-Claro que si, pero por ahora hay que derrotar a Cell. ~dijo Trunks de forma seria~

Gohan se encontraba en el choque de poderes contra Cell, en el cual estaban empatados. Los los pequeños ninjas al ver esto querían ayudarlo pero vegeta los detuvo -No es necesario, en este momento Gohan es mucho más fuerte que todos nosotros, el podrá contra Cell...

Los chicos miraron sorprendidos a Gohan al saber que un niño de su edad era el ser más poderoso de este planeta.

Todo transcurrió igual que en la línea original, Cell empezó a ganar el choque de poderes por lo que los demás intentaron distraerlo (Boruto y los demás se quedaron viendo la pelea por que sabían que no serían de ayuda) Gohan con la ayuda de Goku derrotó a Cell y cayó desmallado, después de eso, vegeta les dijo a los demás que fueran con kaiosama para poder curar a Gohan, todos asintieron pero los ninja vieron que los guerreros Z podían volar, en eso Boruto le dice a Trunks que ellos no pueden volar, por lo que se lleva a los 3 cargandolos.

Al llegar, vegeta le da una semilla del ermitaño a Gohan y este se recupera al instante.

-Esta semilla puede curarte de todo!? ~Dijo Sarada impresionada~

-Asi es ~Dijo Trunks~ son las semillas del ermitaño, pueden curar heridas mortales.

En eso Gohan se levanta y ve a los 3 ninjas y pregunta que quienes son ellos, a lo que Trunks le cuenta como Boruto lo salvó y los demás ayudaron a derrotar a los mini cell. En eso Gohan se levanta y se presenta con los 3:

-Hola, soy Son Gohan pero solo díganme Gohan -se presentó con la típica sonrisa son-

-Yo soy Boruto Usumaki ~Dijo con su típica risa~

-Mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha ~se presentó con una reverencia~

-Y yo soy Mitsuki, un placer.

-Ustedes no son de por aquí cierto? ~Dijo Vegeta~

Los ninjas se vieron mutuamente y dijeron:

-No, venimos de otra dimensión. ~Dijo Boruto de forma calmada~

-Otra... dimensión? ~Dijo Gohan algo sorprendido~

-Asi es, por tratar de escapar de mi padre utilizé un Jutsu de traslado dimensional y aparecimos aquí. ~Dijo Boruto de forma alegre~

En eso Sarada le da un golpe en la cabeza

-Oye! Por qué fue eso!? ~Dijo Boruto con lágrimas de cascada~

-No podemos regresar a nuestra dimensión por que el Jutsu solo puede ser utilizado 1 vez cada 6 meses. ~Dijo Sarada algo molesta viendo a boruto~

-No hay problema ~Dijo Gohan~ Pueden quedarse en mi casa.

-Encerio? ~Dijeron los 3 ninjas~

-No queremos ser una molestia ~Dijo mitsuki~

-No hay problema ~Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa~

-Bien, ahora reunamos las esferas del dragón para revivir a kakaroto. ~Dijo vegeta~

-Es verdad! ~Dijo Gohan contento~

-Esferas del dragón? ~Pregunto mitsuki~

-Son 7 esferas que al reunirlas aparece un dragón llamado shen long que puede cumplir deseos ~Dijo gohan~

En eso, aparece Krilin y Ten shin han con las esferas ya reunidas eh invocan a shen long, los primeros 2 deseos son que revivan a los habitantes que murieron por culpa de Cell y que les quiten las bombas a los androides, en eso shen long les pregunta cuál era su tercer deseo a lo que Krilin le dice a shen long que reviva a Goku, este les dice que Goku no quiere ser revivido por que prefiere entrenar en el otro mundo, en eso se escucha la voz de Goku.

-Hola a todos!

-Papá eres tú!? ~Dice Gohan alegre~

-Asi es Gohan, te estoy hablando con ayuda de kaiosama, debo decirte que te has vuelto muy fuerte, incluso más que yo, es por eso que me quedaré en el otro mundo para volverme más fuerte.

En eso Boruto le pregunta a Gohan que quien es el de la voz, este les dice que es su papá, que está muerto por sacrificarse para derrotar a Cell pero el único que murió fue su padre.

-Ustedes son los que ayudaron a Trunks y los demás verdad? ~Pregunto Goku~

-Asi es papá de Gohan, nosotros fuimos ~dijo sarada~

-Solo díganme Goku de acuerdo.

-Esta buen Goku ~Dijo boruto~

-Vi su pelea con los mini cell y vi que no son niños ordinarios, tienen mucho potencial, pidanle a Gohan que los entrene y se volverán muy fuertes. ~Dijo Goku de forma entusiasta~

-Usted cree eso señor Goku? ~Pregunto Mitsuki~

-Asi es, además de que tienen habilidades que nosotros no, también pueden desarrollar el ki y poder utilizarlo, entrenen muy duro y se volverán muy poderosos.

En eso shen long les dice que entonces cuál será el tercer deseo por lo que Sarada le pide a Krilin que si puede preguntarle algo a shen long por lo que esté dice que si.

-Oye shen long, puedes regresarnos a nuestra dimension?

En eso, los ojos de shen long brillaron y luego dijo:

-No puedo hacer eso, está fuera de mis poderes, lo siento.

Sarada se entristeció

-Estaremos aquí 6 meses...

En eso Boruto toma del hombro a Sarada.

-Estaremos bien, ya veras.

En eso Sarada se sonroja un poco y le sonríe a Boruto.

-Oye dragón! ~Dijo boruto~ Al menos puedo comunicarme con mi papá?

Los ojos del dragón volvieron a brillar y dijo:

-Solo tienes 1 minuto...

Mientras tanto en el mundo de Naruto, Naruto estaba explicándoles lo sucedido a Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke en lo que se escucha una voz muy familiar en la habitación.

-Papá, puedes oírme?

-Boruto! ~Gritaron todos los presentes~

-Boruto estás bien? ~Dijo Hinata muy preocupada por su hijo~

-Si estoy bien, también están aquí Sarada y Mitsuki.

En eso Sarada habla:

-Mamá estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Que bueno hija, también tu padre está aquí.

-Sarada! Donde estás? Estas herida?

-No papá, tranquilo, estoy con unos amigos que nos ayudaron.

En eso Naruto interrumpe

-Boruto, sabes lo que hiciste!? no podrán regresar hasta dentro de 6 meses!

-Lose, es por eso que Gohan nos dejara quedarnos en su casa y también nos entrenará.

-Quien es Gohan? ~Dijo Sakura~

-Hola, soy Gohan, mucho gusto! ~Dijo de forma respetuosa~

-Gohan, es cierto lo que dicen? ~Dijo naruto~

-Asi es, pueden quedarse en mi casa, también los entrenaré para que se vuelvan más fuertes.

-Gohan, cuídalos bien, por favor ~Dijo Hinata con algo de alivio~

-De acuerdo eso haré

En eso el dragón les dice que les quedan 10 segundos.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo, papá, regresaremos en 6 meses y seremos más fuertes, te lo prometo, Sakura, Sasuke, perdón por involucrar a Sarada en esto, la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

Sarada al oír esto se sonrojo y se despidio de sus padres.

La comunicación se cortó y el dragón se retiró, exparciendo las esferas por todo el planeta.

Gohan se despidió de sus amigos y se llevó a los 3 ninjas hacia la montaña paos en donde estaba su madre milk esperándolo.

-Gohan! ~Su madre lo abrazo~

-Mamá me estás avergonzando... ~Dijo con un leve sonrojo~

Milk volteo a ver a los 3 chicos que iban con Gohan.

-umm, Gohan quienes son ellos?

-Yo soy Boruto Usumaki, ella Sarada Uchiha y el es Mitsuki

-Muchas gusto señora ~Se presentaron todos haciendo una reverencia~

-Que hacen aquí niños? y sus papás?

Los niños se pusieron algo tristes.

-Ellos vienen de otra dimensión y no pueden regresar hasta dentro de 6 meses mamá. ~Dijo Gohan volteando a ver a los ninjas~

-Que!? Y ya intentaron con las esferas del dragón?

-Ya lo intentamos señora milk, pero lo único que pudimos hacer fue comunicarnos con nuestros padres para decirles que estábamos bien. ~Dijo Sarada algo triste~

-Mamá, pueden quedarse con nosotros? Por favor! ~Dijo Gohan con una mirada de cachoro~

-Esta bien, pero tendrán que ir a la escuela...

Los 3 ninjas se vieron y aceptaron.

-Si! serán como mis hermanos! ~Dijo Gohan muy contento~

Fin del Capitulo 1


End file.
